dragon_village_mfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Village M Wiki:Dragon Page Guidelines
Dragons are one of the biggest topics on the wiki. As such, Dragon Pages on the wiki use a very specific, but simple layout. This is to ensure information is presented in a legible, concise and consistent way. The following guidelines illustrate how dragon pages should be structured and formatted on the wiki. Tutorials and examples have been added to assist newer editors. Structure/Layout The monster pages consist of three parts: * Infobox ** This is where the main information about the dragon is presented, such as star rating, evolution cost, etc. * Skill tables ** This is where the dragon's skills are listed, along with a description, as well as information for mana cost, cooldown, target, and range. * Stats tables ** This is where all of the dragon's main stats are shown. This section is divided into two tables: one for stats which change as dragons level up, and another which stay the same independent of level. * Gallery ** This is where additional pictures of the dragons are shown. Infobox The infobox uses a very specific template, to ensure consistency and ease of use. For more information on its use, see the manual for Infobox dragon. For quick startup and editing, create a new page, and in the new visual editor press the menu button in the top right. Once the menu comes up, select "Source editor", and simply copy and paste the following into the box to begin. The same can be accomplished with the old editor in "Source mode". Once its been pasted, the infobox is ready for editing. This can be done either in the "Source editor" if using the new visual editor, or in "Source mode" if using the old editor. Simply type in the relevant value after each "=" sign. There is no need for any extra formatting, as that has already been included in the template's design. If you choose to edit in the visual mode of the new visual editor, exit the Source Editor, and click on the infobox you see in front of you. A small box with a pencil icon and the template name should now appear. Click it, and a new dialogue box will appear along with all of the template's parameters, and convenient boxes for you to fill out. Simply make your changes, and apply them to finish. Galleries The gallery section of dragon pages also uses a pre-configured slideshow template to allow consistency and ease of editing. For ease of use, the following is the code for the gallery. To use it, go to either "Source editor" if using the new visual editor, or "Source mode" if using the old editor. Afterwards, simply copy and paste it into the "Gallery" section of the page. If it does not exist yet, simply create it and stick the table underneath. For convenience, the section header has already been included with the template so you do not need to create a new section. Galleries Once the code has been pasted, the template is now ready for editing. Images can also be added using the gallery's interface once the code has been inserted and the page has been saved. Simply press the "Add photo" button to begin this process. When adding in pictures, it is important to be aware of wiki guidelines for images. For more information on those, see Image Guidelines. Examples To help familiarize editors with the templates, several examples of dragon pages have been provided here. Feel free to examine the pages to get a feel for how the templates and tables work when in action. *Lightning Dragon (Fire) *Smart Dragon (Earth)